


爱世/BLESS

by ZionXan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 士兵：76 x 天使“ 恰好是在这样生与死、爱与信对比鲜明的时刻，他的心中产生了如此使教士沉默、使诗人欢喜的凄美想法。可即便这想法存在过，他也明白自己无计可施。”我不知道在这个时点重发两年前的这篇会不会有不妥，但无论如何，希望我们爱的人都能坚持到这场浩劫的最后，如有神佑。
Relationships: Mercy76 - Relationship, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 3





	爱世/BLESS

001

14.3.1X47 星期日 晴

我必须把近日发生的事情记录下来。

我知道距离上次写日记已经有些天数，自从这场恐怖的疾病大肆侵袭埃拉蒂城以来*，我终日忙忙碌碌，在城市内外奔走，在死生之间哀叹，根本无暇提笔写些什么。每日每夜、每时每刻，那未曾有过记载的疾病都在毫无预兆地吞噬这座城市原本安宁的空气，人们悲恸的哀嚎总是使我不得平静。我也曾彷徨，也曾绝望，也曾犹豫是否要逃离这个大陆，也曾试图敞开怀抱迎接诅咒盼望一死了之。但是，如今埃拉蒂教堂只剩下我一名教士仍然驻留此地，我必须回应所有市民对于上帝的呼唤、担负所有市民对于上帝的信任。我不能离开，绝对不能。就在这无尽的黑夜中，我祈求恩典、期盼奇迹。终于、终于，奇迹降临了。我知道，她一定就是奇迹。赞美上帝，阿门！

还是先来说说这场恶魔般的疾病吧。如果我的笔墨真能流传下去、有幸被多年之后没有见证过这段历史的人翻开的话，我想先了解时代背景总归有助于阅读。说来惭愧，我深知自己不擅长写作，但当加布里尔听说我要记录这段时光时，他笑道：“莫里森神父写下来的文字能成为新的福音书。”这是属于好友之间的调侃，加布里尔·莱耶斯是个好人，是我多日噩梦一般的生活中的精神支柱，愿上帝保佑他。

总之，这场无法治愈的疾病对于埃拉蒂城而言是个灾难，上帝认为人类的罪孽太过深重，便降下这样的罪责刑罚供世人凭吊悔改。从几个月前的某一天开始，第三街区的磨坊店主病倒了。享誉埃拉蒂城的药师——加布里尔被请去医治。但一天后病人的病情突然加重，他的身上多处出血且长出恶疮，药师的药无法阻止死亡的逼近，病人最终在发病的第四天死于无法呼吸。他去世的当天，由我为他合上双眼，他那副凄惨的模样我永远也无法忘记。他的身体渐渐变冷、变黑，在家人的痛哭中失去了活着的气息。现在想来，他得病必定和前几天从弗洛伦萨来探望他的亲戚有关，那位亲戚事后也被证实病死于回城的路途中。自那日起，疾病如漆黑的夜色一般将整座城市侵染、包围，第三街区、第二街区、第四街区等等无处可避。街上、家中到处是新鲜的或者陈腐的尸体。加布里尔他们那些药师彻夜配制药草，也无法抵抗这些诅咒生效的速度。一开始，人们先去请加布里尔，两日后再请我去；几个月以后，加布里尔和我被同时请到家中，以便尽快了却所有事务。我在赶往某一家的路上就有可能碰到忽然倒下的病人。强忍着悲伤，我一般都会停下来为他祈祷，再迈步前行。先前，死者的家人们还会举行葬礼；后来，当死亡已经变成像午餐一样每日都要面对的问题时，人们便麻木起来，仿佛左邻右舍死去的同类是脱壳的谷物一样。我甚至听到这样的说法：一户人家中第一个去世的最为幸运，死前有人照料、死后有人安葬；而最后一个去世的最为可怜，家门无人问津。与此同时，永夜带来的不仅是生命的消逝，而且是社会秩序的混乱。相当一部分年轻人整日放纵欲望、纸醉金迷，他们找到早已无人看管的酒馆，在那里纵情声色，试图在必死的命运来临之前贪享更多欢愉。主教和其他教士们忍无可忍但也无可奈何，他们做祭祀，组织市民上街游行做集体忏悔*，但上帝显然不打算就此放过人类。于是，直到上个月，最后一批神职人员也离开了这个绝望之地，我成了埃拉蒂城最后一个可以为病人做临终祷告的人。

痛苦先是撕裂我的心灵，之后化作泥土渐渐将它埋葬。我整日诵读《圣经》、安葬尸体，游走在死亡边缘。但使我更为绝望的是，我并不知道我自己的惩罚何日会到来。就在终日的阴郁与焦虑中，我如陷黑沼，静待死期。

然而，就在我满心悲痛之时，属于上帝的神迹出现了。我想，我应该与世人分享这份上帝的垂怜——

002

西郊农庄距离杰克·莫里森神父的家很远，徒步需要一个多小时。他本可以牵来街边早已无主的牛车代步——在这个时候的这座城市，一切公序良俗都失去了意义，但严于律己的神父永远不会允许自己行堕落无赖之事。他徒步去回，算上路上遇到的横尸街边的死者，总共念了七十行经文。

已有四分之一的居民在这场浩劫中失去了生命，埃拉蒂城本身已经成为了一方墓地，埋葬着所有和希望有关的东西。

莫里森这两天开始头痛，他总是得不到良好休息，身体像是干枯的躯壳，亟待水分的滋润。

快走到家时，他抬头，忽然看到有一位陌生的女人昏倒在他家门口——她双眼紧闭，上半身斜靠着墙壁，手指交缠在一起放在胸腹部位，随着微弱的呼吸缓慢地起伏着。肉体和精神上都疲惫不堪的神父刹那间以为自己产生了幻觉，但当他俯下身来确认时，真切地看到了这名女子昏迷不醒的面孔。没有任何犹豫，心地善良的神父将她抱起，安置在自己家中的床上，并为她捂紧被子。女人身子轻弱，莫里森在心中默默哀叹她即将面对的命运。

此时他的好友莱耶斯正在城东为某户人家治病，莫里森知道他必须把他叫来，或许这个女孩还有救——他当真有过这样不切实际的念想。他便起身，忍着头晕和浑身疼痛准备再度出门寻找莱耶斯。

床上意识不清的人这时苏醒过来。她微眯双眼，轻轻牵住他的手，声音像湖水一样缓缓流淌：“香芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香和百里香*，拜托了。”

莫里森愣住，他转过头来再度观察这名倒在自己门前的病人，看她浅金色头发下从未见过的眉眼，看她说话时虚弱苍白的嘴唇，想要从这幅面孔中探寻出什么非同常人的痕迹来。

见莫里森神父没有言语或动作反应，病榻上的女人再度露出无力的微笑，重复了一遍她的诉求，又小声补充道：“上帝爱您*，神父。”

说出这话的女孩不会想到，这句话像是暴雨一般，呼啸着灌进莫里森的耳中、涌入他干涸枯萎的心里。太久没有人听他倾诉、为他祝福了。在市民中间他永远扮演着那个拯救他人的角色，只身扛起民众仅存的信念。民众把他当作上帝的代言人，伏在他脚下哭喊，听到他的祝福便带着得救似的喜悦离开。可在所有人走后，又有谁来对他自己说“上帝保佑您，莫里森神父”呢？埃拉蒂教堂的告解室已然形同虚设，早已没有其他神父在雕花铁窗后面为人们解忧。莫里森在那里所做的最压抑的一件事是一人分饰两角，先面向空空的铁窗忏悔、再换个位置对半分钟前的自己说些开导的话语。那时他安慰自己：上帝一定会听到我的话，他会祝福我的。

而如今，确实有人来祝福他了。说出这话的女人有着非同一般的气质，就像……就像上帝的使者！有一瞬间，他甚至觉得她的身体在发光，神父在这一刻终于找到这位陌生女士不同寻常的证据来。

于是激动的莫里森立刻动身出门，他感到有种难以名状的感觉击中了自己早已脆弱不堪的灵魂，他强忍着跪拜在地感谢上帝的冲动，虔诚的神父有种预感，这位女士将为他和埃拉蒂城带来救赎。

莫里森托人去叫加布里尔，自己则去城郊寻找那名神秘女子提到的药材。按照她说的那样，用石楠草将那些花草捆成一束一束，放在床和门窗附近。干完这一切，尽职尽责的神父由于太过劳累，原本只想坐在床边歇息片刻，却在闭上双眼的瞬间陷入沉睡，进入了梦乡。

003

14.3.1X47 星期日 晴

那时我趴在床边，做了一个持续很久的美梦。我已经太久不做好梦了，要么昏睡过去什么都不会梦到，要么净是些无止尽的梦魇，所以我对那天的梦记忆犹新，我想这一定是她来到我家里的缘故。

在这段神奇的梦境中，我来到了一定是伊甸园的地方。那里阳光明媚，芳草鲜美，各色果实结满枝头，珍奇花卉遍地盛开，抬头看见飞鸟，低眼看见走兽，一派祥和宁静的景象。我在树林间悠然散步，地上的花草自动为我让出路来，树上的果子在我经过时自然落下。在那里我感到无比舒心，仿佛灵魂已经净化超脱，一切有关人世间的疾苦艰难都被隔绝在郁郁葱葱的花园之外。我漫无目的却心情愉悦地走着，直到我看到这伊甸园里另外的一个人。*

亚麻色齐肩短发闪烁着耀眼的光泽，肌肤像是即将融化在温暖的日光里似的，她注意到了我，向我看来，碧眸装着澄澈的天空。那一时刻我多么想向她跑去，将她拥入怀中。我意识到自己离她越来越近，花朵和她的肩膀触手可及——

我在她的爱抚中醒来，竟然浑然不觉身上酸痛，原先的头痛和疲惫也消失了。她仍然躺在那里，脸色苍白，唇角温柔，但她似乎不再像之前那样高深莫测、浑身散发着无法言喻的神性光辉，现在的她变得更加真实，我和她的距离也更加贴近了。似乎她之前是浮在半空中与我交谈，现在才是真正与我同处一室。我不禁握住她的手，泪水决堤而出。当时我内心唯一的念想，便是害怕作为凡人的她被疾病夺走性命。我是如此在乎美好的事物，恐惧一切能够摧毁美好的痛苦。

004

14.3.1X47 星期日 晴

至于我为什么说安吉拉是个奇迹，我将向您毫无保留地解释清楚，并且我发誓我所写的一切都是真实发生的。

安吉拉——那天被我救到家中的神秘客人——告诉我她的父母都是北部山区的药师，但在这场恶病最开始来袭时就病亡了，悲痛中她向南进发，期望在游历中寻找到解药，来到埃拉蒂城后终于被疾病击中，倒在我家门前。

那些草药十分管用，我根据她的说法放些在家里的角落，此后便不再经受头疼与疲劳的痛苦，每天都感到精神饱满。我也做了不少分发给我的朋友，加布里尔对此感到好奇，说他会研究这些草的效用。而我和安吉拉打算再多采买一些，赠送给城市的其他居民。这些草可以保护仍然健康的人不受恶疾侵扰，同时也有使人心安的功效。

在她加入我家的第五天后，这位原本奄奄一息的病人完全康复了。她是埃拉蒂城第一个得了那种疾病还能活下来的人，我仍记得那天是数日阴霾过后久违的晴天，我自清晨醒来，看到另一张床上空空如也，却闻到了燕麦粥的香气。对此，加布里尔十分诧异，沉默良久后，他再度被人叫走开药。但这次我看到他的眼神中存在着希望与喜悦，仿佛他认为自己一定能看到下一个奇迹。

当然了，我也如此相信着。在埃拉蒂城，有关希望的一切都在放声歌唱。

005

19.3.1X47 星期五 雨

埃拉蒂城的形势突然严峻起来，疾病在那些终日守在酒馆里纵欲无度的青年人群中爆发。加布里尔和我要忙不过来了。

就连安吉拉也频频叹气表示无可奈何。

主啊，这场神罚究竟要持续到什么时候呢？

006

3.4.1X47 星期六 阴

情况趋于稳定，我们从中得到了教训——绝对不能掉以轻心，死亡仍然离我们很近，这场灾难还会继续很久一段时间。

今天我带安吉拉出门散心，当然，实际上是她陪同我去市民家中做祷告。回来的路上，经过老莱因哈特的家门时，她突然停下，对我说：“神父，这家住着谁呢？”

“埃拉蒂城忠实的老朋友，守夜人莱因哈特·威尔海姆。”见她始终把目光放在莱因哈特家的篱笆上，我不禁提出，“我们去拜访他吧，你会喜欢他的。”

老莱因哈特膝下无子，独居在家中。他很欢迎我们来。安吉拉与他交谈甚欢——她好像和谁都能处好关系似的。说话时，我发现莱因哈特家里那束重要的花草枯萎了。我问起怎么回事，他说最近腰疼不止，没精力去弄新鲜的花束来。这对于我和安吉拉来说很好办。当日下午，我们摘了好几束送过来，同时还送给他一张毯子，或许能帮助他更好地抵御潮湿天气。

再度挥别莱因哈特时，我突然意识到，安吉拉是不是在提醒我，或许她早就通过某种力量知道莱因哈特正在面临疾病侵袭的危险，只是委婉地使我获悉。

我用余光看她，她仍然是那样柔和温暖的表情，带着陪我处理好今日一切事务的轻松。这使我的内心涌起一阵温情暖意。

我明白，她永远是神秘的，因为她是上帝派来的奇迹。

007

神父家的门被敲开，神情焦躁的莱耶斯闯进来。看到气势汹汹的药师，正在看书的安吉拉识趣地起身，去厨房找点事做。

见此情景，莫里森也不得不严肃起来。“怎么了？”他问。

心绪难平的好友径自坐下，气恼地摘下头顶的帽子扔到桌上。他喘了口气，开口：“你知道我是埃拉蒂城最后一个药师了吧？其他人早就跑光了！”

“当然，”莫里森接话，“你是为埃拉蒂城奋斗到最后一刻的人之一，承蒙上帝厚爱。”

“今天安娜为我送来了一封信，信是从北方寄来的，那里的药师对于这场该死的疾病的认识似乎有了进展，他们也听说了我们这里的情况，想让我去北部山区的乡村与他们共同研究。”

“这是好事，你应该去。”听到这里，莫里森舒展了自己的眉头。

然而莱耶斯却瞪大了眼睛，喊到：“你怎么能和安娜想得一样！你们疯了吗！我走了埃拉蒂城怎么办，你们不想活了？”

神父把手放到好友的肩上，试图让他平静下来：“抛开埃拉蒂城，从整个大陆的人民的福祉来看，他们需要你。我知道你是如此尽忠职守，加布里尔，神会保佑你，也会保佑埃拉蒂城。”

莱耶斯显然不买账，他可不是经常进出教堂的那种人。于是莫里森又说：“你去了可以学习他们的经验，再回来应用在埃拉蒂城人们身上，不是更好吗？在这里僵持显然不如去北部山区交流有意义，你自己也知道这一点。让你烦躁不安的其实是你源于善良和忠诚的内心矛盾。”

他没得到答复。莱耶斯虽然不服气地瞪着他，但一时没能做出有力的反驳来。他的胸脯依然在剧烈起伏，显示着本人愤怒的情绪。眼下，他或许明白多说无益，便拿起帽子准备告辞。多年好友莫里森知道这表示他暂时的妥协，他轻拍莱耶斯的肩膀，替他开门。

情绪激动的药师离开后，安吉拉从厨房出来，神情复杂地和神父对视几秒，表示自己听到了刚才这里的对话。

她的眼神带着微微忧虑，但语气却是分外坚定，她对神父说：“我来帮您，我会替加布里尔治疗埃拉蒂城市民的。”

008

17.5.1X47 星期一 晴

并不是每个人身上都能发生奇迹。

安吉拉代替加布里尔成为了埃拉蒂城的药师。埃拉蒂城的情况继续恶化，对神失望的市民变得疯狂，有人在教堂的墙壁上恶意涂抹疾病的标志，同时宣扬那些可怕的言论。

每天都有人在我们两个的眼前病死过去，安吉拉也变得寡言起来，眉宇间总是流露着淡淡的悲伤。而我，除了站在她身边，面向病人念出祷词外，什么也做不了。

今天发生了一件插曲。

当时我们正在裁缝家里各司其职。老裁缝正处于弥留之际，而他那花天酒地的儿子身上也长出那些恶魔的礼物来。这个平日里作恶多端的年轻人发疯似地寻找能喝下去的水，将家里的瓶瓶罐罐弄得一塌糊涂。我看到安吉拉正面带愁容地看着病床上眼含泪水的老裁缝，便出声提醒那个年轻人安静些。事实上，我并不是想通过身份管教他，只是希望他能明白这样的场合需要尊重。

但显然他并不这么认为。他停下手上的破坏活动，转身狠狠地盯着我，很快又将那凶恶的眼神转移到安吉拉身上。突然，那个年轻人像是被恶魔附体一般，发出怪叫向她扑去。我当即意识到危险，在他得逞前用身体护住了她。安吉拉没有想到会发生这种事，失声惊叫，面色苍白。我本来希望能用语言使他冷静，但一看到他对我们发动了第二次攻击就知道说教毫无用处了。几番争斗过去，他意识到没办法打过我们，居然做出了非人类可为的极大恶事——他化身魔鬼，向床榻上扑去，扯咬老裁缝的脖子，吸吮起流出的血液！我被这样难以置信的画面震惊到了，正在这时安吉拉举起桌上的金属烛台狠狠地向那只恶魔的头颅砸去，我终于也回过神来，上前扒开他的身体。

恶魔被我和安吉拉赶跑，留下一地狼藉的屋子。老裁缝早已断气，我为他祈祷，打算和安吉拉一起将他安葬。十分惭愧地说，刚从之前的恐怖经历中脱身，我的双腿开始不由自主地发颤。我看向安吉拉，她双手掩面，叹息不已。我不顾身上的法衣已经变得脏兮兮皱巴巴的，走过去将她抱在怀里——这样一来我似乎完成了我们第一天见面时我在梦里的愿望，只不过愿望萌生时我们活在天堂，愿望实现时我们身处地狱。

我们互相支持、互相祝福。她为我整理好胸前歪斜的十字架，我看到床上老裁缝脸颊上的泪水已经干涸。

回到家中，我的脑海里总是不断重复那些惊悚的景象。与此同时，与加布里尔分别时的对话也在我耳边不停回响。

作为我一生最要好的朋友之一，加布里尔在临走前十分认真地劝我同他一起离开，或者，带上身边的人尽快到偏远的乡村躲避。他当然知道我的信念如此坚定绝对不会轻易放弃上帝在埃拉蒂城的子民，因而说话时表情严肃得好像我已经病入膏肓无可救药了似的。

我记得他说——

“有些人不值得你这样做，不是每个人都值得你为他祈祷。”

我用苦笑答复他，在我的经不起推敲的理想国里所有人都应当是幸福快乐的。然后他说了令我印象更深的话——

“有的时候，我甚至觉得这样的灾难对于人类来说是一件好事，人们总是在乱世中进步明显而在安逸中腐烂变质。或许灾难淘汰了一批陈旧迂腐的东西，最后剩下的人就会进行深刻反思，从而促成社会变革和历史发展。就算我知道你会不高兴我也要说，至少这次疾病能让埃拉蒂城的市民看穿他们的主教有多么虚伪无能。”

我当然没有生气，甚至一想到主教会对这位放荡不羁的药师多么恼怒，我还笑出声来。思忖片刻，我如此回答：“当你的思想跃出生活时，可能你会发现世界的发展果真会如你所想的那样轻松；但要知道，不可否认的是，我们永远只能活在分秒必争的当下世界里，与世人站在一起、踏在这片坚硬的土地上，共同承受社会变动带来的巨大而残酷的影响。作为连接上帝与世人的桥梁，神父要做的就是在平时为人们赞颂上帝、在灾难来临时为他们祈祷救赎。我们将永远与世人同行，因为上帝深爱他的子民。”

之后我们又辩论了许久，因为明白今此一别不知何日再见，双方针锋相对却又心平气和。他知道他根本无法撬动我的内心，只好说让我照顾好自己和身边的人。我们在离城很远的地方分别，我相信这绝对不是我们最后一次见面。

总而言之，目睹今日这样残忍恐怖的画面，我开始恐惧自己的灵魂也会被毒蛇所引诱，因此我必须在这里忏悔。我甚至有过这样可怕的想法：如果没有这场疾病浩劫，也许我根本无法与安吉拉相识相知。这想法一经出现，我就恐慌得几乎全身僵硬，本该害怕的是产生这样邪恶想法的我的头脑，然而在那一时刻我实际上害怕的却是这个想法本身代表的含义——我害怕自己不能遇见她。

我对这位神圣使者的敬意与爱意，难道还掺杂着世俗的不洁吗？我无法想象，内心焦灼而痛苦。

但当我抬头看到窗前新编的花束，与她相遇的回忆携着春风抚慰了我的心灵，我不禁唇角上扬。恰好这时，她拿着苹果走过来，笑容与我相对。

一切都是上帝的安排，一切都是最好的安排。我的内心从未像现在这样坚定不移。

009

5.6.1X47 星期六 晴

安娜本应在加布里尔之前先带着法芮尔离开——请允许我在这里再次提到我忠诚善良的朋友们。加布里尔和安娜是我今生最为要好的同伴，是我万死不辞必须保护的重要的朋友。我犹记得，孩提时期的我从偏僻的乡下搬进埃拉蒂城，大我几岁的安娜像照顾弟弟一样陪我玩耍，她带我去埃拉蒂城的各个美丽的地方参观，还教我识字，给我念信件包裹上的名称和地址。安娜是埃拉蒂城最友善和敬业的邮差，在她的女儿法芮尔满12岁后这个职务就由小姑娘负责了。灾难来袭，她一直坚持要由她们保证埃拉蒂城和其他城市的通讯。作为一生挚友，我和加布里尔劝说了她一百万次，只让她同意把还没成年的法芮尔送到乡下。安娜依然坚守在这里，与我们一起，应为人钦佩。

有关安娜，我想说的是，我亲眼见证奇迹在她身上发生。

在明天的日记里我会继续记录这件事，只不过现在的我实在太过于疲劳。我想先睡会儿，今天的精力已经耗尽。

010

表情凝重的莫里森神父和安吉拉快步走向安娜的家中。在三次敲门声响无人应答后，急切的莫里森撞开门闯了进去。他们在厨房找到了晕倒在地的安娜。

冷汗从神父的额头上落下来，他立刻去附近取了很多可供饮用的水，安吉拉则将身上剩下的备好的药全部给安娜用上。但安娜的体温不降反增，浑身的痛苦在以肉眼可见的速度加剧。见到昔日好友正饱受病魔折磨，莫里森脸色苍白，十指相交，为她祈祷的嘴唇颤抖不止。

很快，安娜艰难地睁开眼睛，连咳带喘地发出几个音节，莫里森发现后立刻将耳朵贴上去，同时握住了她的手——这一幕他经历过太多太多次了，以至于当面对多年挚友时也能条件反射地迅速进入工作状态。

埃拉蒂城可敬的邮差安娜女士干枯的喉咙里传来虚弱模糊的声音，仿佛是她在天边的呓语：“照顾好法芮尔，我爱她。”

正在打湿毛巾的安吉拉停下了动作，房间里瞬间安静下来。

之后便是神父悲痛欲绝的哀嚎打破了近乎停滞的空气。他紧握着安娜的手，顺着床沿跪倒在地上，深深低下了自己的头，但他的嗓音是如此高亢，像是在替安娜向命运发声抗争，如果不屈的精神能感动魔鬼的话，莫里森已经可以和他讨价还价了。

眼泪也从安吉拉的眼眶里满溢而出，她抽泣着坐下，双目无神地看着莫里森在安娜的床边痛心疾首。良久，她用手将自己的眼泪拨开，吸了吸鼻子，起身走向莫里森。

在她的双手触碰到他的肩膀的一瞬间，莫里森抓住了其中一只。他转过身来，往日坚毅真诚的面孔被悲痛和绝望覆盖。他放下那只原本牵着安娜的手，举起脖子上佩戴的银质十字架，哀求着对他唯一仅存的希望——安吉拉——说：“救救她，安吉拉，拜托了！你需要什么药草我都可以去帮你找……安娜不应当承受这些……上帝保佑、上帝保佑，请再把你的奇迹上演一次，求求你了，安吉拉……”

无需言表的悲伤笼罩着神父，他把全部的信仰寄放在安吉拉身上，只觉天灾面前自己无比渺小。他什么也看不见，却能看到多年老友安娜面色慈祥的模样；他又什么也听不见，但能听到深渊谷底传来的自己绝望的呐喊回声。莫里森别无他法，只能像平时睡前祷告那样跪在地上，一遍遍重复他的祈求，一遍遍亲吻安吉拉沾着药草味道的手。他很快发现混乱的理智下自己的词句早已破碎不堪，于是他深深吸气，背诵起福音书的内容来。他想用自己前半生苦修行善积累的全部德行换来这一次拯救，但已无法再想到更得体更完美的祈祷语言。在他那平日睿智而此刻空白的大脑中，只有一个想法：神爱世人，他一定会来拯救他忠诚的信徒的。

不知背了多少章节，莫里森回过神来，身体不再战栗，声音也不再颤抖。一只手正轻轻擦拭着他脸上的泪痕，他缓缓抬头，之前安吉拉安慰他的话语或许一句也没有传递到他的意识里，但现在她那令人心颤的动人眼神即刻抚慰了莫里森痛苦的心灵。见到神父终于冷静下来，安吉拉走向安娜沉睡的床榻。在那天那时，莫里森感觉自己似乎再度被安吉拉周身不寻常的光辉照耀。

她背对莫里森，轻声说道：“别担心，有我在。”

然后，安吉拉俯下身，轻吻安娜的额头。在那一瞬间，仿佛有一双纯白羽翼从她的背后伸展而出，那双迷人的翅膀直达低矮的天花板，在安吉拉重新站直身子后便消失不见，同她身上散发的轻柔光芒一起，像婴儿做的梦一样，仿佛不曾存在过。*

莫里森为这亲眼目睹的人间奇迹惊叹，甚至无法呼吸——神父随即昏厥过去。

011

6.6.1X47 星期日 晴

我带着喜悦的笑容醒来，梦到的内容忘记了，只记得又是一个好梦。睡醒时我正躺在安娜的家里，看到端来牛奶的安娜一脸轻松自在的样子，我马上想起刚才经历过的所有事情。还没等我问起她的身体情况，她便笑话我说我睡觉时在梦里笑出声的样子像十几岁的小孩子。我知道她在神迹之下已经康复，衷心为她感到高兴，感谢上帝！

为我们带来救赎的恩人正坐在一旁淡淡微笑着，等着听安娜讲她直面生死的感受。看到我彻底清醒过来，安娜开始讲述。

她在那天早上突发病情，在厨房取水时眩晕过去，身体万分难受之际感觉到被我们抬到床上，她的意识便掉入了深深的漩涡，就像是梦境转场，她来到了某个地方。那地方像是她少女时期最爱去的花园，花香馥郁，花色宜人。正中央的桌上摆着精致的茶杯，茶壶和甜点也被放在旁边严阵以待。她走进去，坐下，茶杯自动添上茶水。再抬头，桌子对面坐了一名年轻女孩。她细看她，原本以为是多年前的自己，但女孩回看她的眼眸中，思念和敬爱盖过了年少时的任何情感。安娜便瞬间明白，眼前的少女正是长大之后的法芮尔！

“可是很快，这个梦就醒过来了。”安娜摇了摇头，轻笑着为故事画上结尾，“我多么希望那时能尽早发现她是法芮尔，好和她多说几句话。”

我们赞美她和她的梦。说话间我偶然看向安吉拉，她却突然避开了我的视线，多少有些不自然。一个令人诧异的想法在我的脑海中爆炸。

神啊，我发誓，在这时，愚钝的我才惊觉某一可能性极高的事情：我与安娜也许有过同样的经历！我们梦到的都是内心追求和向往的地点事物。或许，当初我的身体不适其实是这场蔓延全城的疾病带来的，只是我根本没有发觉、仅仅把那当作是劳碌的代价。而安吉拉当真是上帝派来拯救我的天使，她为我祛除病痛，庇佑我修行的道路平坦无阻。神啊，我是如此笨拙愚蠢，竟然对您的恩典毫无觉察！这一发现先使我感到沮丧，但很快又令我更加振奋；我为自己的盲目失职而懊悔，又因得见您的救赎而无比激动。待到这场疾病过去，人们的生活回归正常之后，我一定将您的恩慈、您的神力、您对世人无与伦比的爱整理成书籍传播给这片大陆上所有的信徒，我将带领男女老少吟唱赞美您的诗歌，埃拉蒂城的唱诗班将会代代歌颂神圣之名，直到永远。

眼下，我知道我的任务仍然是帮助埃拉蒂城的市民度过这场惩罚。神啊，您曾经让失明之人重见天日，让卧床之人重拾步履；您曾经为信徒劈开大海，为世人带来自由。如今世界再度深陷混乱，恳请您保佑那些信您的、忠诚的、善良的子民，教他们不至于在浩劫中被无辜卷入死亡的漩涡，教他们生病的能够治愈、绝望的能够前行。您的荣光将从您降下使者伊始，自埃拉蒂城四面扩展，逐渐涵盖整个大陆、整个世界，让所有向您祈祷的人逃离灾难、获得幸福。

安吉拉，正如她的名字一样，是天使，是慈悲，是希望。人世中恶欲横流，良莠不齐，希望您能允许由您忠实的信徒保护她，帮助她将神赐的福祉播撒人间。

神啊，我现在满怀信心、满带力量，我想这场灾难正在走向衰亡的路上，人类通过繁衍生生不息，不久之后，我就能重新见到生机勃勃、充满希望的埃拉蒂城。而在那之前，我会尽忠职守，为所有值得保佑的人祈祷。

012

莫里森神父的日记停止更新了。

如果换做这世界上的其他人，信念起起落落，精神来来回回遭受挫折，身体被希冀和绝望轮流支配，任谁都会痛苦不堪、濒临崩溃。不可否认，杰克·莫里森已经拥有足够的资格被认定为平凡人类中的圣人：他天资聪颖，信仰坚定，即使是在面临着疾病死亡威胁之时，仍然在教区奔波忙碌，履行作为神父的职责。在他那本记载了奇迹的日记中，对神的敬爱溢于言表，无论哪位主教看了都会对他朴实恳切的文字叹为观止。埃拉蒂城的人们在不幸中仍然感受着幸运，那便是莫里森神父带给他们的荣耀。所有人都认为，莫里森会一直温和、亲切地走在埃拉蒂城的街头巷尾，带着那束奇怪但不失美好的花，带着那颗鲜活而虔诚的心，带着一位擅长安慰病人的女子，陪伴市民走到迎来光明的那一天。

莫里森本来也是这么相信的——

直到安吉拉二次病发，倒地不起。

没有人能说出病因，也没有人能想到她会再次染病。她在安娜痊愈后没几日的某一个傍晚，和莫里森结束工作一同回家时昏迷过去，晕倒在莫里森怀里。自此，安吉拉终日卧病在床，时而昏睡，时而清醒，那种疾病特有的症状在她身上反复出现，日夜不息地使她难以喘息。二次得病的痛感远比初次时深刻难耐，泪水在她的脸颊上时断时续，那双嘴唇再难摆出柔和的弯月形状了。

莱因哈特、安娜轮流过来帮助莫里森照顾安吉拉。随着时间流逝，安吉拉病情加重，他们除了尽力照顾患者的生活外，还要支撑莫里森走下去。

安娜得知安吉拉病倒后第一次来莫里森家里时，他家的门都没有关，附近的邻居早已来看望过。她推门而入，莫里森坐在床边，背对着她，一动不动，他那原本金色迷人的头发全变白了，和他的内心一样苍白无助。自从安吉拉得病，莫里森的变化也令人担忧。他把自己永不离身的十字架佩戴在安吉拉的脖颈上，将那些花草摆满床边。如果躺在这里的是别人，可敬的莫里森神父一定会面带救世主的温暖笑容，为他讲述《圣经》所记录的主的伟大事迹来抚平病人的伤痛。然而现在，神父只是死死地握住他的那本经书，面无表情，一言不发，仿佛将自己的职责遗忘殆尽。每次安娜和莱因哈特来，其实很难再为安吉拉做些什么，更多是保障莫里森作为健康人类的饮食需求能够得到满足。如果没有他们，莫里森也许也难以坚持下去了。然而渐渐地，他们愈发不想打扰这两个人，他们仍然每日前来探望，但刻意留给他们独处的空间，希望这能有益于神父情绪的平静。

对于莫里森而言，安吉拉再次病倒给他带来的打击沉痛而巨大。这感觉就像是历经磨难刚刚拿到天堂的门票，却被人猛然从阶梯上踢下去——此番更要仔细品味从至高处坠落的感觉。他在下落途中茫然不知所措，失去思考能力。一开始，除了默念千百万遍“上帝保佑”外他完全不知道还能做些什么。不得不接受现实之后，心灵上的齿轮终于恢复转动，然而这也意味着哀痛得以像闸门洞开下的浪潮一样冲击他的心境。在安娜和莱因哈特不在的某个夜晚，悲怆使然，神父面对病人痛哭流涕。但不像先前在安娜床边时的那样无法自控，这次他很快自我平静下来，因为他无比清醒地知道哭泣没有任何用处。同样，他能够清晰知道的另一件事便是：现在再也没有任何人能够拯救躺在他床上的这名天使了——然而这样的想法又促使他的眼泪又一次掉下来。就这样，他的情感和思维在无边的黑暗中苏醒，迫使自己不得不睁开双眼面对永夜，承受极致苦痛。

正是在这个时候，莫里森神父不得不正视起他与安吉拉之间难以形容的情愫来（或者说，他单方面的——他一直以为是）。他不知道他对她的爱比起他对上帝的爱和对埃拉蒂城其他居民的爱的特殊之处究竟在于哪里。但毋庸置疑的是，安吉拉此时任何细微的动作都牵动着他心尖上的创口。并且，他总是希望自己能够与她距离更近一些：他站在床边，觉得不够靠近可怜的病人；他坐在床沿，仍然害怕安吉拉在自己的某一次瞌睡时溘然长逝。他多想抱着她，让她浅金色的漂亮脑袋靠着自己的肩膀，这样他就能及时感知她的呼吸频率，随时随刻与她共同承受顽疾带来的痛苦。如果这是在灾难来临之前的埃拉蒂城就好了，他有时这么想，埃拉蒂城有许多风景优美的地方，他应该带她去四处转转，让那总是笼罩在她眼角的喜悦再多堆积一些，也许这是由于在潜意识里他总是倾向于把安吉拉当作普通的女孩子来看待的缘故。如果能够舍弃神父与天使的身份，悠然快乐地共同生活该多好——某些深夜，类似的罪恶想法也会轻悄悄地钻入莫里森的头脑中来，但他马上就会自发地驱赶走这些邪念，再面向沉睡的神圣使者忏悔。然而，忏悔阻挡不住诱人的念想再次趁虚而入，于是他就这样在反复的内心矛盾中遍尝苦涩。

同其他人一样，莫里森不明白为什么上帝的使者也有逝去的可能，难道使安娜奇迹般康复的安吉拉变成了凡人？他又仔细回忆起来，心思在错综复杂的谜题中四处碰壁。回想中，安吉拉第一次生病，与莫里森几乎同时发生，莫里森因为她的到来而痊愈，很快安吉拉也恢复健康；之后，安娜病重，在莫里森的央求下，安吉拉使她起死回生；而现在，安吉拉再次病倒，症状严重，难以维系……破碎难圆的理智中，神父有了什么混乱不清的想法，但情感阻止他深究下去，一阵恐惧从心底蔓延开来，挤兑得泪水止不住地掉落在衣襟上、床褥上。

这时他向床上的安吉拉看去，安吉拉也在看着她，眉头紧锁，但目光闪烁。她张开干裂的嘴唇，用一如既往的柔美语调说：“上帝爱你，杰克。”

他破涕为笑，点了点头。

013

安吉拉二度病倒后的第一个星期日来了。那天，这位救世的天使久违地有了气色，她的症状不再加重，精神也恢复了些。面对神父，她提出想去埃拉蒂教堂的心愿。莫里森便整理衣冠，戴上一副备用的十字架项链，做了像是要出席礼拜似的全套准备，与她结伴同行。

灾难来临后不久，埃拉蒂教堂便早已失却了礼拜的传统。莫里森仍然记得最开始的那些日子，教堂正厅挤满了惶恐不安的民众。那时的礼拜是最庄严肃穆的，人们都认为表现得足够虔诚就一定不会被疾病纠缠上。教士在步道时眼皮向下，一眼望去俱是全神贯注仰望他的市民充满期待的眼白。然而，随着恶魔的脚步几欲踏破每家每户，随着主教和越来越多的教士纷纷逃往乡下，信众面向教会那不堪一击的信任很快破产，对于上帝的依赖或多或少也受到了牵连。于是，陪伴这场前所未有的灾难日复一日侵蚀埃拉蒂城人们的身心的，便是曾经拥挤不堪的教堂变得越来越冷清，孤独而颓然地耸立在这座在众人口中被神遗弃了的小型城市。

从莫里森神父的家中出来，走向教堂正门的途中会路过墓碑林立的墓地。由于疾病带来的死亡像杯子里倾倒的水一样漫过全城，教堂的墓地早已装不下这一年送来的尸体。

他们步调一致，安吉拉瘦弱的身体必须由莫里森搀扶着才能正常前行。说来好笑，莫里森挽着她，她一只手微微用力揽着他的胳膊，另一只手捧着那几种花草做成的花束，如果忽略他们的服饰和脸色，看那背影倒真像是一对应受人祝福的新人，坚定而缓慢地走进见证誓约的教堂。这可笑的想法在莫里森想象力丰富的大脑中一闪而过，当然了，作为上帝授职的神父，他本来只能一次又一次见证别人的婚礼沐浴着神明的慈爱，却永远不能剥开对上帝的爱意分给他人。话说回来，这想法是不是有些不合时宜？莫里森绝不这么认为。恰好是在这样生与死、爱与信对比鲜明的时刻，他的心中产生了如此使教士沉默、使诗人欢喜的凄美想法。可即便这想法存在过，他也明白自己无计可施。在晴朗干燥的夏日，照耀大地的阳光却更容易令人产生一种无可奈何的悲哀。

迈着稍显沉重的步伐，莫里森和安吉拉走进了这座被人抛弃的教堂。

“我们到告解室去，杰克。”

莫里森神父习惯性地走到告解室的背面，打开许久未动过的铁门，走进去，安吉拉已经在另一边坐好了。

“我要告解，神父。” 

熟悉的声音从那边传来，但有铁窗的阻挡，莫里森看不清她的面容。他深深吐出一口气，说道：“说吧，我在听。” 

“我有罪。”她说得那么肯定，“我的身上原本肩负着某种神秘而神圣的使命，但我在践行它的途中，听从了魔鬼的谗言，将原本属于上帝的全部爱意弄散了，招致了他的惩罚。”

听到这里，莫里森下意识捂住了胸口。但他想要继续听她说下去。

“我原本能拯救更多人，我原本将回到天堂。但是，我的这个严重错误使得我被上帝抛弃。我再也回不去了。”

“上帝不会抛弃任何信他的人，他一定会满足有求于他的忠实信徒的。”他忍不住要安抚她，同时也安抚一下自己紧张的神经。

“可我的罪恶自从发生的那一天起，未曾有过片刻中断。相反，日月交替，每次见到那位令我分神的人时，我的罪恶便止不住翻江倒海，层层堆叠。”她又飞快解释，“那是一位令人尊敬、恪尽职守的信徒，是一位是我受命拯救、可以获得永生的人。我明白自己最不应该打扰他，但是每每看向他，心底的罪恶总是唆使我去靠近他，控制不住地想要他看向自己。好在他足够虔诚，一心向善，在这片绝望的焦土上不曾停止为人类祈祷。”

莫里森神父的面色瞬间惨白，他压抑着自己深呼吸的声响。对面也安静了下来，似乎是在等待他回话。他只好说：“在如今的世界里，仍然忠实相信着上帝的人已经是少数了。你不必妄自菲薄，为自己徒添罪责。”

“神父，您还不懂我的罪吗？”安吉拉言语忧愁。

“请相信我，上帝并不会因此对你生气。你是他忠诚的羔羊，向着他所指的方向前行，并无偏离。我能从他与我的交流中感受到，你是这片土地上最应受到尊敬的人之一。以父之名，我宽恕你的罪——如果你坚称那是罪的话——还有圣子，还有圣灵，阿门。”他从未如此慎重地画十字。在安吉拉令人心碎的坦白中，他却仿佛得到了从上帝那里传来的振奋人心的启示。依靠安吉拉对他的告解，内心那曾经拥有又曾经失去的一切都被重新建立起来。与此同时，他真想立刻看到安吉拉的脸。

他们心照不宣地走出来，身子交错在不断变换的光影中。在看到对方之前，他及时收敛了脸上的异常神色。而一见到莫里森，安吉拉神色急促，张口想要说些什么未说完的话。但莫里森用食指示意她不必多言，还给了她一个值得信赖的微笑，就像以往安吉拉常会对他做的那样。

调换位置后，他听到铁门关闭的声音，开始了面向安吉拉的告解。

“如果你是上帝派来的，我要向你告解。”他双手合十，见对面没有动静，继续说道，“我有罪。我的罪是虚伪与不忠的结合，我的罪是四分五裂又难以割舍的爱。我并没有人们想象得那样虔诚。我怀疑过自己，怀疑过亲友，怀疑过上帝。但是，最令我痛苦不堪的罪恶，在于我无法将全部的爱奉献给上帝和世人。很久以前，在我最开始在教堂供职的时候，我因爱着上帝而爱着世人。我天真地以为，像我那样合起手掌为别人祈祷就是爱的表现。直到我看到了一位天使、一位真正有善心有能力的人展现出的对于世人的爱。在那个时候，我发现她才是被神祝福的、被神爱着的；而我，只是沾了他们这样的人的福泽而已。那位上帝派来拯救世人的使者，教我如此迷恋，我的感情像指间漏出的水，纷纷向她奔去。可我总是欺骗自己，将对于她的个体的爱伪装成对于整个人类的爱，以求继续充当埃拉蒂城完美的道德楷模。直到我暗自喜爱的人因为深爱世人而受到疾病困扰，每日备受折磨，我才意识到，这份爱有多么不同，又有多么难得。但是，我愿用我的生命起誓，此时此刻的我也仍然爱着上帝。所以，我的内心为此矛盾不已。我不知道自己该如何改正，而且，老实说，就在我刚刚听到她的告解后，我竟然产生了不想改正的念头。”他越说越激动，同时他也发现，他的内心其实越来越理解自己的真实想法，积存已久的心结在此刻怦然打开。在这个环节，他的灵魂已经宽恕了自己。

“您应当改正，因为您仍然有大好的前程。就像我之前所说的，上帝爱您，您会得到永生。”她的声音在颤抖，“忘了那位可悲可叹的使者吧，她是上帝派来拯救芸芸众生中的最为普通不过的一个。您既赦免了她的罪，便也应宽恕自己的。”

他打断她：“可我认为，忘记她将会是我这一生犯下的最不可饶恕的罪过。忘记她、忘记她为埃拉蒂城带来的希望，于我而言相当于否认上帝的爱。”

“如果您当真这样想，您其实比您以为的更为虔诚。”

“可我还有另一个理由，”说这话时，莫里森的眼神不经意间变得温柔起来，他刚刚在内心做了一个重大无比的决定，现在，他决定把它说出来，“我无法忘记她。我对她有爱，这是既定事实，无可否认，并且会一直延续下去。我想你一定知道，爱一个人多么美好、又多么痛苦，它在人心上落下的痕迹，就是天使降临这个世界的证明。”

“杰克，我……”铁窗对面的安吉拉声音颤抖，似乎要哭出来了。

“不要哭，安吉拉，我希望你能宽恕我，赦免我，就像赦免你自己一样。上帝是如此庇护世人，他会祝福你和我的。”莫里森解开门，“我马上去找你，不要动，安吉拉，当心身子。”

他们在告解室的门口紧紧相拥。

在这深情拥抱中，莫里森似乎看到了埃拉蒂教堂里从未有过光彩。同时，他也真切感受到，在他怀中的这个曼妙的身体充满了难以言喻的力量，而这力量像是一个充满希望的凡人散发的茁壮生机，与他此前在拥有神性光辉的安吉拉身上看到的缥缈神秘并不相同。此刻的安吉拉是同他和加布里尔、安娜一样，站立在土地上的所谓世人之一。只不过，对比踏入教堂前孱弱的身体来说，现在的她是坚强而健康的，宛若病患大病初愈，宛若信徒获得重生。

经验丰富的神父也明白，他不会再失去怀里正流下喜悦泪水的安吉拉。他们在末世般的悲惨世界中凭借善良和信念存活，他们的爱就像常开在埃拉蒂城的花朵，如有神佑。

Fin

小花絮：

*“埃拉蒂”是把“意大利”的字母倒着拼写而得来的——“ILATI”，实在不知道起什么名好了，文章中的疾病原型就是黑死病，毕竟意大利是中世纪黑死病的重灾区。

*之前看到的有关黑死病的纪录片里，真的有地方的教会在瘟疫爆发时组织群众集体上街游行忏悔，惊了。

*文中提到的可以预防疾病的药草并没有任何科学依据，只是找了经典老歌《Scarborough Fair》歌词里的四种花草，据说是和爱情与死亡相关，不过我没查到具体解释。

*“上帝爱您（You’re blessed）”，强行扣题。

*亚当和夏娃所在的伊甸园，由于还没偷尝禁果，所以俩人当然都是裸着的。不过梦境一般都会有很强的代入感，所以莫里森也不会觉得有什么地方不对。

*光芒持续1.75秒。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常非常感谢你能看到这里！！
> 
> 我知道这篇有很多问题很大硬伤，一万五千字啥也没说清楚，我很难过自己的文章大不如以前。不过，我真的要感谢喜欢我支持我的朋友们，我能坚持下来全部靠你们！！！
> 
> 写这篇的时候，我正在读霍桑的《红字》，边感受大师的语言带来的碾压感，边把自己想说的话努力表达出来。在正式动笔前，我积累了几天（洗澡时、睡觉前思考人生的时间）的情感，把自己代入苦逼的神父角色，以76老爹的主视角写出这篇——我很喜欢这种先在脑内进行角色扮演再开始写故事的感觉。也因此，最后稀里糊涂写完后，内心有一种松了一口气的畅快感受。对于这篇，我最不满意的一点是，我对医生的描写有点不足了。以76的口吻写日记叙事，他更多是把医生姐姐神秘化、符号化，但其实，在两人进一步的相处中，医生是越来越被人类同化了的，神性力量也一点点消失，这就是为什么一开始她能敏锐地意识到莱因哈特家中的变化，但后来却没能预知安娜突然病倒。写作过程中，我也想过放弃，战线拉得长，而那几天情绪一直很差。好在无论如何，这篇最终产出。好啦就说这么多吧！
> 
> 这大概是我唯一一篇76天使了（emmm也许会被打脸），写到姨妈疼痛意识不清。
> 
> 羽前白鸟 22/03/2018


End file.
